


Gravity Pt. 2

by StreetSoldierin



Series: Gravity [2]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Danny doesn't know how to handle his emotions, Danny is frustrated, Danny is just trying his best, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jorel is an A+ friend again, One Shot, and the other guys don't know how to handle it, apologies to the real tour manager, little lion, the tour manager is an asshole, who would've thought Danielthan has such a dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetSoldierin/pseuds/StreetSoldierin
Summary: Ever since Danny broke his wrist on stage he has been in a shit mood and nobody really knows how to handle it.Until one day he completely snaps and Jorel figures out that there's more to it.~~~~~~~~~~~This is part of a series but can be read as a stand-alone One Shot.





	Gravity Pt. 2

"Why the fuck is this not working?"   
   
Jorel sighed and closed his eyes as the curses echoed through the bus. He and Danny were alone on the bus, the other guys had gone out to do their grocery shopping – or "booze haul", as Charlie liked to call it. Jorel himself still had plenty left and didn't need to buy new stuff, and Danny... well Danny was in no right mindset to go into public, so he had written a grocery list and given it to the others. Or better said, Jorel had ripped the paper out of Danny's hands and written the list himself after Danny's stubborn tries to write with his left – it had just taken too long.    
Then they had had a row because Danny was furious and claimed that he could have done it himself and basically they had yelled at each other until Danny had stormed from the room and slammed the door behind him – not that he could actually hide in a room, since the tour bus wasn't that big, but later when Jorel passed through he saw that Danny had drawn the curtain to his bunk shut. Whatever.    
   
Since the incident two weeks ago which had led to Danny breaking his wrist on stage, the singer had grown more and more frustrated and had started snapping at everyone and everything around him. There had been occasions where he had even yelled at mosquitos to fuck off.   
Everyone else in the band was a bit at a loss with this situation, because none of them had ever experienced Danny like this. Usually Danny was the sweetest man on earth, always smiling, always kind. But something about his injury had made him fucking furious and nobody really knew how to handle it.   
   
After another string of colorful curse words rang through the bus, Jorel sighed and yelled, "Do you need help, Danny?"   
"No!" rang the abrupt answer. Jorel shrugged. "Okay, whatever." He sure as hell wouldn't push it, not after that explosion Danny had had earlier about the shopping list.   
The cursing continued for a few minutes, and then there was a crashing sound that made Jorel jump in his seat. "What the fuck are you doing?" But there was no answer, so Jorel pushed himself up with a groan and went looking.   
   
The sight was quite bizarre. Danny was sitting on the floor, arms crossed and glaring at his shoes whose laces were still open. Jorel sighed. "You could have just asked, you know."   
Danny shot him a deadly glare. "I don't need your help to tie my fucking shoes."   
"Yeah, it seems to be working so well on your own," Jorel retorted and came a few steps closer. "What the hell was that noise, anyways?"   
"None of your business."   
"Jesus, will you stop behaving like a pouting child? I'm just trying to help."   
"And I'm just trying to be left alone," Danny shot back and grabbed his shoe laces again, seemingly determined to get them tied. "I don't need your help."   
"Oh, you know what? Fine. Do whatever you want."    
   
With that he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room. God, that man was driving him up the wall. Why the fuck couldn't he just behave like a sensible human being? It wasn't like it had been Jorel's fault that his damned wrist had snapped, so there was no reason to be so pissy.    
He certainly wouldn't bother to offer help again if Danny was just being a dick about it.   
   
After about half an hour, Danny walked into the back of the bus with his shoelaces actually tied and stopped in front of Jorel, who had been reading a book, but now looked up and raised an eyebrow.   
"Will you go for a walk with me?" Danny asked, sounding a lot quieter than before. Jorel sighed and laid his book aside. "Depends. If you still feel like decking me into the dirt, then I'd rather not."   
Danny just shook his head. "I just wanna get out of here."   
"Alright," Jorel said and hopped up. He had no idea what was going on in the singer's head and how he could go so fast from spoiling for a fight to this kicked-puppy mood, but in some way Danny was not okay and Jorel wouldn't leave him hanging. Even if he was being an asshole a lot lately.   
   
Jorel got his shoes and shrugged on his leather jacket and then they got out of the bus, looking around. "Where do you wanna go?"   
"I saw a park nearby when we came here. Let's go there."   
They started walking, Danny leading the way. They didn't talk, but Jorel didn't really mind – silences had never been awkward between Danny and him, they were too much at ease around each other. But something was wrong, and Jorel didn't know how to get it out of Danny.   
   
When they arrived at the park and started wandering around between high trees and small ponds, he decided to just go for it and ask. "Danny, please don't freak out at me, but is there something you wanna talk about? All this cursing and snapping at people, that's not how you usually act."   
Danny sighed and stared at the ground as they walked. He didn't answer at first and Jorel was about to think that he wouldn't say anything at all when he finally spoke up, "I've just been stressed and it's driving me crazy when everyone keeps pushing."   
"We just wanna help," Jorel said as gently as possible, and Danny nodded. "I know, and I know you all mean well, but I just..." He sighed. "I don't know how to explain. I'm just not in a great mood right now, that's all."   
   
And then they left it at that. Jorel didn't dare to push further, even though the answers hadn't exactly been satisfying. At least Danny was somewhat peaceful now, a bit gloomy maybe, but not snapping at everything that moved, so Jorel didn't wanna destroy that.   
   
It got worse again when they came back to the bus though. The other guys had returned from their shopping trip and were busy packing everything into the cabinets and the fridge. To Jorel's surprise, their tour manager was also there.   
"There you are!" he said when they entered the bus. "We've been waiting for you guys. Might wanna leave a note when you go out and don't intend to answer your phones."   
Jorel threw a look at his phone. He had left it on silent and not looked at it the whole time. "Sorry."   
Danny, on the other hand, scoffed. "What are we now, four?"   
"Some of us sure are behaving like it," Johnny murmured in the back of the kitchen and Danny shot him an icy glare. Jorel groaned and sank down on a chair. "Guys, please." It had been so peaceful in the park, he didn't want to start the fighting again, it was just too damn hard in a space as tiny as the bus.   
   
"Anyways," the manager said, not without glaring at Danny. "I just wanted to make sure you all know that this is the last night here in this city, tomorrow afternoon we leave for Belgium."   
"Yes, mom," Charlie chuckled and pointed at the fridge that was now full of alcohol. "We plan on spending it well."   
The manager sighed. "Don't overdo it, boys, remember the radio interview tomorrow morning. Which leads me to the next point..." He turned to Danny. "They wanna have you playing some acoustic sets, and since they only have space for three of you and you can't play the guitar, Johnny is going instead."   
   
Oh damn.   
   
"What?" Danny almost jumped out of his seat. "Why can't we just use the backtracking?"   
"Because they want to have a live set, and if we have to cut something then it can be the background vocals."   
Danny looked like the manager had just slapped him right across the face. "I told you that this was important to me! My daughter will be waiting to hear it on the goddamn radio!"   
"Lower your voice, please. I get that it's unfortunate, but I can't do anything about it."   
   
But Danny was back in raging mode. "You can't, or you won't?"   
"What in the hell has gotten into you? I'm sorry, but sometimes you don't get everything you want. It's a hard business."   
"That's easy to say for the guy in the suit."   
"Jesus Christ, guys, can't you keep your leadsingers under control? This is like Deuce all over again."   
   
It went dead quiet.    
Dylan had been eating chips, but now he looked up, hand still in the bag. Charlie and Johnny had sucked in a breath at the same time and stared at the manager, and Danny... Danny had gone ghostly pale.   
The manager seemed to realize he had gone too far and opened his mouth to say something, but Danny turned around on his heels and stormed out of the bus.    
   
Jorel cursed and jumped up from his seat. "That was fucking low," he growled at the manager before he left the bus too and went after Danny. The singer was walking fast, and Jorel kept his distance, but he had a feeling that he knew anyways where they were going. And sure enough, Danny headed straight for the park that they had just come from and walked to the far end of it to sink onto a bench.   
   
Jorel waited for some time before he walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey." Danny didn't even look up, so Jorel continued. "Listen, I know that was a total dickmove. He had no right to say that to you."   
"Didn't he?" Danny asked quietly and Jorel's chest ached when he saw that the singer was trembling slightly.   
"No, he didn't. I'm not saying you behaved like a saint those past two weeks, but that has nothing to do with Aron or anything that went down with him. It's not the same, not even close. We're not kicking you out of this band just because you're a bit on edge."   
   
"I'm just..." Danny sighed shakily and shook his head. "I've tried so hard to make it all work, and I thought I made it, but then I fuck it up one time and it's the same old talk again. Now I can't even hold a goddamn guitar and everything keeps falling apart. I just can't get it right and in the end it always comes down to Aron."    
He lifted his head and looked Jorel straight in the eye and the latter's stomach clenched as he saw tears welling up there. "I don't know how, Jay. I'm trying but it's never enough."   
   
"Hey." Jorel moved over and slung an arm around Danny's shoulders. "Don't be so hard on yourself, you're doing great. Of course it sucks that your wrist is broken, but it's working out just fine, so don't worry about that."    
And then it finally dawned on him. "Jeez, is that why you've been acting the way you have?"   
   
Danny just sniffled and looked at his shoes, but Jorel understood. I fuck it up one time and it's the same old talk again. In the end it always comes down to Aron.    
"Oh you idiot. Refusing all help, insisting you're fine, bottling everything up because you thought it would be a burden?"   
Of course. Of course he would think that he couldn't whine about things, not with so many people constantly holding Aron over his head and telling him that he needed to be exactly like that, just without the drama. And Danny had adapted. It must have shredded him apart, but he had done it because he had thought that was what the other guys were looking for.   
   
"I just didn't wanna bother you with all of it," Danny replied. "This stupid wrist thing already fucked up all the settings we had planned, it was enough stress as it was."   
"Danny, you could never be a burden to us. It's okay to ask for help and it's okay to feel frustrated about all of it, you can talk to us. I'm sorry, I never thought it would affect you this much when we talked about how whiny and extra Aron was about everything. It's not the same thing. You shouldn't feel like you can't talk to us because we'll think you're acting just like him; we'd never do that."   
   
All this anger, all this snapping, it had just been the result of Danny trying to get through this frustration on his own, trying desperately to be okay and realizing that it wasn't working, that he couldn't do it without asking for help.    
But he had be so scared of becoming a burden that he had kept pushing and pushing himself.   
   
"It's just so hard to get it right," he now said quietly.   
"I know," Jorel replied and pulled him into a full hug. "I know it's always been hard on you, but that's what we're here for. You're doing great. I mean, come on man, you literally caught this band shortly before we hit rock bottom and dragged us all the way to the top again. A broken wrist is not the end of the world and you could never be a burden."   
"Thank you," Danny said, voice quite steady but Jorel could still feel him trembling slightly. "God, I was such a prick, I'm so sorry."   
   
"Well, I can't argue with that," Jorel chuckled and leaned back. "But it's alright, I understand now." He ruffled the singer's blond hair. "At least we know now what hides beneath that innocent mask of yours. If only the fans knew what a dirty mouth their golden boy actually has."   
   
That made Danny laugh too. "Please, I'm a grown man. And they hear the lyrics we sing, they can't seriously believe I never swear."   
"You sweet innocent child, you obviously have never read the comments below any youtube video."   
"I'm older than you."   
"Cute little lion."   
"Jorel, stop."   
"Oooooh the blond hair."   
"Jorel."   
"More like Daddy Murillo, right?"   
"I swear to god I will dump you in that pond."   
   
At that, Jorel shut up. He was taller than Danny, but barely, strength wise he didn't stand a chance against him and he knew Danny did not lack the balls to go through with his threat. Realizing that he had succeeded in shutting Jorel up, Danny gave a satisfied huff. "Talk about being a prick."   
Jorel smiled. "Fuck you too, dude." Then he squeezed Danny's shoulder. "You feeling better now?"   
"Yeah. Thanks."   
"Good." He jumped to his feet. "Then let's go back so I can kick that manager's ass, in case the others haven't done it already."   
"No, it's okay. I was out of line too."   
Jorel gave him a grin. "Glad to see we have the exemplary student back. You go, golden boy."   
   
Then he turned on the heel and ran as fast as he could, Danny chasing after him shouting cusswords so dirty that parents in the park covered the ears of their children.   
   
The other guys didn't quite believe their eyes when they came back to the tour bus: One smiling broadly and one dripping wet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are heavily appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
